


How Annoying

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	How Annoying

"Harry!" Granger screamed. 

"What it's the truth. I heard the Basilisk and you kept insisting that there weren't any voices. You kept insisting there wasn't anyone screaming, but it was my mother's voice I heard when I got near the Dementors. When I said something about the Thestrals, you kept insisting that they weren't real. Even when others confirmed them, you ignored it. You are a total buzzkill." 

"You are." Draco joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "I think it's her lack of imagination." 

"You aren't kidding. It's why I dumped her, no imagination in a certain area." Weasley commented from his spot next to his new girlfriend Lavender Brown.

Severus stepped up behind Harry. "You tell her yet?" 

"No, she still believes that being gay isn't a real thing." Harry reached down and grabbed Severus' hand.

"Like she never believed you about things." Severus glanced at Granger who was staring at their clasped hands. 

"Yes, but her loss. May I have this dance?" Harry didn't wait for Severus to answer before he guided him out to the dance floor. 

"Harry, you can't be gay." Granger yelled across the room.

"How annoying. When will she learn?" Harry rolled her eyes.


End file.
